


Unbroken Bond

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Feeeeelz, First Kiss, Yeah there's a friggin waterfall, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passion that changes them for the better. The two begin a dance they don't ever want to end. Kisses that leave lips bruised and bodies that feel numb. Yes this is very nsfw so yeah. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO WRITE THIS OKAY? I NEEDED SOME FEELS DOWN AND WELL HERE YA GO SO YEAH. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN A SUPER LONG TIME AND I DIDN'T USE EMBARRASSING WORDS TO DESCRIBE MALE GENITALIA BECAUSE THAT'S FRICKIN WEIRD SO YEAH ENJOY

There was a quaking fear that haunted her heart as it beat against her chest. The usual rhythmic beat had carried a different tune. Fast paced and irregular, it thumped loudly. This fear wasn’t scared fear but one of nervousness. How quickly her emotions changed in such a short span of time. There he stood. A tall statue pinned against the bright rays of the sun. How close his presence was becoming. From this close she could see every detail. Like an artist studying a work of art. Every line and scar told a story that Casca could find hope in. Even now her eyes blurred with tears. She longed to see his eyes more clearly. The burning amber pupils she desired. 

The careful precision it took for him to place his hand on her cheek. The gentle guiding of his finger. The wipe of a tear. The burning trail he left on her cheek. Each motion he performed yearned with emotion. The way his eyebrows were poised on his forehead. Casca did not know what would come next. His fingers never left her cheek as he slowly gazed into her eyes. Now she saw them. 

A musky gold that held so much mystery. The eyes that have seen the world. How many battles he had seen. How much blood had been spilt in their sight. She could only imagine as they glinted ferociously. She paused her thoughts as she drank in this moment. The moment the world went quiet. No longer did she hear the sound of the raging waterfall, or the wisp of the trees. It seemed she could hear a pin drop in that span of a few seconds. 

Her heart sang under her chest and she closed her eyes. The presence of Guts being so close was invigorating and already her emotions were swaying in every direction. She then felt it. His warm breath pressing against her skin as he kissed her forehead. The edges of his lips pressed softly against the line of her hair. They weren’t burning her skin but a small warm feeling that seemed to grow the longer they stayed there. Her breath leaving her to gasp as his lips left her forehead. 

They slid down to touch the end of her nose. His skin mingling with her tears. Gasping again she felt more tears escape her eyelids. Her heart throbbing ever more under her chest. She couldn’t. Being near him was bringing up horrible emotions. Memories she no longer wanted to conjure. She hid her face as more tears coursed their way down. Her lips clenched together. 

Guts paused as he hushed her with a quiet whisper. The gentleness only made her heart hurt more. This behavior he was exhibiting was astonishing but so wonderful at the same time. Guts pressed his hand closer to her cheek as she slowly opened hers. There they were again. The honeyed gaze once again flaring up. Then they calmed. The burning passion faded as they instead were filled with some emotion Casca had never seen before. That emotion she could not describe as they drew closer. 

His eyelashes lay gently against the top of his cheek. Fluttering slightly in the spring breeze. It was then she knew what he was acting upon. The way his lips hung open. The same ones that had touched her forehead were now going to kiss her directly. A kiss of compassion that she could not resist. To feel them once more. Her eyes also fluttered shut. There was a time when she would’ve said no to this. The feeling of such wonderment. She felt complete in his grasp. 

The light touch of his lips sent a shiver down her spine. The first kiss she had ever given anyone. They were oddly soft and inviting as their kiss came to an end. Her eyes fluttered open so see his eyes staring thoughtfully into hers. Casca however didn’t want it to end. This time she took the leap and raised her neck. He didn’t protest as they kissed once more and this one was a kiss that begged for more. Lips pressed harder to each other as everything fell into place. 

The last puzzle piece that seemed to make it all fit together. The burning passion flickered in Casca’s heart as her desire flared. Each kiss she pressed to his lips, she felt her heart singing. Memories appeared in her mind of past encounters. She faintly remembered years back when Guts first played a role in her life. The wound he received from Griffith and his body flaring up into a constant fever. 

The nights when it was significantly worse she felt his body tense under her movements. The horrible dreams that seemed to follow. He’d often scream and writhe horribly but as soon as Casca offered some bit of comfort to the poor soul he calmed down almost instantly. The way his chest rose and fell was hypnotizing. 

Now he was alive. He was strong and confident in himself and oh how he had changed. She felt his hands unbuckle her armor as his lips still collided with hers. Her chest begged for air. Gasping she let Guts take off her heavy weight. His coarse fingers were quiet as he fidgeted with the clasp. Cursing slightly he had to break away the kiss to look at the strange clasp. 

Casca giggled slightly as she moved his hand away and undid it herself. Guts scratched his head in puzzlement as she continued to chuckle. “You really need to invest in some armor that is love making ready.” He said as he backed away to gaze at her boots. 

Casca snorted as a bright blush crept up to her face. “If only that existed I’d buy the hell out of that equipment.” Guts smirked as he had more success with her boots. Her bare legs were covered with goosebumps. His fingers traced patterns on her bronze skin but Casca stopped him before he could do anything else. “Nope! My turn.” He growled in protest but did not refuse. 

Staring deeply into his eyes she dragged her fingers around the clasp of his cape. Every once and awhile letting a finger touch his skin. “I’ve … never done this before…” Casca whispered slowly as she unclasped it and let the fabric fall to the ground. 

“I’ll be gentle.” He murmured as he kissed her lips once more. She tensed up as desire swelled inside her chest, once again making it hard to breath. Embarrassed slightly, her cheeks rose up in color and she smiled. “Now get this off me so I can kiss you more.” His deep voice whispered longingly. It sent goosebumps down her spine and she obeyed. Slim fingers quickly unclasped his armor all the while staring into his fiery gaze. The longer it took the more the fire burned. 

“Y-Your pants.” Casca stuttered as the blush burned her face even more. Guts smirked playfully as he whisked off his boots and his blue tank top. The raw power in this man was incredible. All the muscle he had seemed to twitch as he traced her jawline. Her chin poised upwards as he kissed her once more. Their lips burning each others into a dance. His other free hand ran down her neck and to her chest where her tunic was loosely tied. Guts paused for a second as a light blush covered his cheeks. 

“Sorry…” Apologizing quickly he quickly stared back into Casca’s eyes. “You are just so beautiful.” Casca took a step this time as she placed a hand on his chest. The hundreds of cuts that roamed his body. She traced each one, as light as she could. Her heart racing faster and faster as she could feel his chest. His heartbeat quick. Guts’s words echoing in her mind. The careful tone in his voice. She would never forget this moment. Her lips pressed to his heart. He quivered under her touch. 

A symbolic standpoint from her line of sight. She felt like she didn’t have to say a word for him to understand the context. How she would cherish his heart. Protecting it as best as she could. Guts couldn’t stand it as he pulled her away and stared desperately into her eyes. “Casca.” He whispered with intense passion. His lips collided with her neck as his fingers undid the string of her tunic. 

Casca could barely recover from the deed as she felt the cold morning air bite her skin. Her body now exposed to the world. She felt afraid but at the same time she didn’t care. Guts was the only one who would see her this way. Naked and free. He hummed as his lips pressed against her collarbone. She moaned as his hands gripped her legs. Picking her up he carried her to the base of a tree. Her back pressed against the base of the tree and legs pressed against his stomach. “I will pleasure you. I’ve longed to do this…” Casca heard his voice and immediately blushed. 

She wanted to say some words but she knew that her voice was gone. Her throat was continuously begging for air. Guts traced her legs as his neck craned to look at her more closely. The honeyed orbs glittering with desire. Whatever he was going to do to her, she craved. His soft touch and firm grasp called her name as his lips touched her neck. Down, down, down they curved. His lips leaving a trail of goosebumps as Casca moaned. 

His lips settled on one place in particular. The area above her heart. The same place she kissed him. She felt her heart seize under her chest as his lips grazed her skin. She felt alive as Guts poured passion into his actions. Her back often times writhing on the bed of grass. The blades poked into her skin 

“Tell me if I should stop.” He mumbled into her stomach as his breath traveled down. Past her hips to her thighs. Casca closed her eyes to await the euphoria that would come. Her hands daintily poised over the tiny green blades. She shivered as she felt his hands cradling her back. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she felt his mouth. His tongue dancing along her opening. 

“G-Guts.” She moaned his name loudly as her brain filled with the strange feeling of numbness. Even though she felt numb, she felt every nerve in her body reacting to even the slightest movement. Numb but alive. Her chest begged for air as Guts continued his motions. She wanted to see his face. Casca reached out a hand to brush against his scalp, slightly embarrassed at the sudden movement. He paused for a second to stare up at her. His gaze a mix of giddiness and a slight sense of confusion. “Y-You don’t have to be gentle.” Already her memories were fogging up. 

“Oh?” He asked playfully as he snaked his way back up to her neck. Guts licked his lips as he kissed her stomach. “You look like you’re about to melt into the ground.” A small smirk graced his face. He sat back up slowly as his hands began to undo the string around his pants. His mouth opened slightly like he was about to say something but nothing came out. He instead seemed to look a little embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Looking back at the flustered female below him, his thoughts immediately changed. The way her gentle lips kissed his skin. The gentle curve of her hips to the nape of her neck. Her umber eyes dazed with ecstasy. This was Casca. For years her body hidden under armor. Protecting her from the harshness of the world. It had been a long time since someone had exposed themselves so willingly to him. His heart quivered as he became like her. Free and exposed to the world. 

Desire filled his mind as he placed a hand over hers. Fingers interlocked in a grasp that would never let go. “Whatever you do… don’t let go.” The significant reason why was not dangerous but meaningful. A saying that he would never let her go no matter what happened. 

His lips hovered over her chest as he felt their hips connect. Casca uttered a faint moan as her eyes snapped open. Guts’s mind soon became numb with the one thought loomed forever. Her. A mind full of passion and adoration swam over as he started off slow. A gentle rhythm that bucked Casca’s lower body. Her sweet moans echoed around the vale. He wanted more. He wanted her entire soul escaping her body. He wanted to hear every sound. Teeth bit into her neck as he sped up the motion. Faster and faster, begging her to give her whole being. 

Casca’s chest heaved as she begged for air. So many feelings attacked her body. Her hips protested as she felt them burning. Feeling Guts inside her only excited her more. One thing stood out as clear as day. Guts was changing. His once gentle demeanor was escalating into a hungry beast. The journey his lips traveled left her body begging for more. How long Guts was able to control his movements was astounding. He lasted longer than she ever did as her moans turned into cries. 

This excited him more as he breathed heavily. His hands squeezing hers as he felt his body lurch in excitement. It was then he felt his hips buckle. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He released it with a gracious moan. Casca’s mouth gaped wide as she released a slight shout. Her body jittery with excitement. 

Together they lay there. Guts’s face tucked into her chest as he searched for the air to breath. Their lungs rising and falling. As soon as he felt his heart slow down he drew his lower body from her hips. He curled next to her with a leg draped over her thigh. This moment he loved the most. When both lovers stayed silent but enjoying each others presence. They both closed their eyes as they both felt weary from what they experienced. Hands still intertwined. The unbroken bond.


End file.
